The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a tool member that is supported on a support arm and further comprising a drive motor. The tool member is driven in rotation by the drive motor by means of at least one drive belt. The drive belt is arranged in a belt chamber that is formed within the support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,594 discloses a hand-held power tool, i.e., a cut-off machine having a cutting wheel that is supported on a support arm. The cutting wheel is driven in rotation by means of a drive belt. A tensioning device is acting on the drive belt.